


DAY 31 - "Maybe if you ask nicely"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto was seeing a young black-haired man in the bus for some time, almost every day when he was going to his work. He wanted to approach him a couple of times to introduce himself, but he didn't have the courage to do so. And then one day, an unexpected opportunity arose.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 31 - "Maybe if you ask nicely"

It was a nice and sunny morning. Naruto was sitting in a crowded city bus, on his way to his work, which averaged about half an hour each day.

But that never presented to him any particular problem. He always had headphones in his ears and listened to his favorite songs and enjoyed the ride.

People were exiting and new people entering at every station. Naruto watched them as he listened to his favorite tunes.

Then Naruto saw the mysterious black-haired man getting on the bus. A young man with dark eyes, beautiful face and slim body. Always dressed flawlessly in fitting garments like if they were tailored to perfectly match his body. Maybe his clothes were indeed made of tailors, Naruto didn't know because he wasn't much into those things anyway.

Their eyes met this time again. Although only briefly, Naruto was pleased with that. Even such a small detail meant a lot to him.

He had seeing him on this line for some time and remembered him very well. He had a desire to approach him, to introduce himself and start a conversation with him, but he was afraid. He didn't have the courage to do it, yet. He usually had no problem starting a conversation with strangers anywhere, anytime, but it didn't seem easy to do with this young man.

What could have been the reason to it Naruto didn't know. Maybe because the young man acted uninterested in the world around him or looked a little arrogant. Or that he looked too perfect (at least in Naruto's eyes) for anyone to approach him. 

Naruto watched him from the corner of his eye. He saw that the man had found a vacancy to sit, and put his briefcase on his knees and pulled out a book to read. He opened it at the point where he clearly needed to continue and began to read.

Naruto sighed and turned his gaze and looked out of the window. He concentrated once again on the music coming from his headphones.

...

A few days had passed and Naruto saw that black-haired man again in the city bus. Naruto stood this time, and the bus was crowded, but he kept his bag on the seat as he stood next to it. He kept one hand on the bus handle and the other hand in his pocket. He didn't listen to music this time because he forgot his headphones at home. He was pissed at himself about it, though he was grateful for it later.

Quite unexpectedly, he heard a man's voice address him with the question, "Can you take your bag away if you don't plan to sit down?"

He looked curiously at the person who asked the question and saw this mysterious black-haired young man looking at him with a questioning look.

Naruto just smiled playfully and retorted: "Maybe if you ask nicely..."

He saw in a split-second a slight surprise in those eyes, but quickly after that those eyes narrowed, and there was only irritation visible on that pretty face. The young man said nothing more, just turned around and headed to the opposite side of the bus apparently looking for some other free space to sit.

But Naruto was faster. He grabbed him by the arm and the black-haired man instinctively turned to him and glared. Naruto quickly began to explain his actions: "wait, sit here... I don't believe you will find another vacant seat anyway."

While this may not have been complete truth, Naruto decided he didn't want to miss the opportunity and be close to the man. Although the man was unkind. 

He was afraid that the young man would reject him and try to go in the direction he intended, but after all he decided to sit down. Naruto removed his bag and placed it over his shoulder and distanced himself slightly from the man.

The black-haired young man sat down and then looked briefly at Naruto and spoke in a quieter voice, "thank you." He put the bag he always carried on his knees, opened it and pulled out a book that he continued to read where he left off.

Naruto looked at him curiously for a while. He again had the desire to start a conversation with him, but changed his mind and kept his distance. Then he directed his gaze to look through the window. He didn't want to look like some stalker lurking.  
But when his eyes wandered off, he found himself watching him again. He absorbed in his memory the features of that pretty face, those beautiful eyes and nice shaped lips. He tried to memorize every detail and put it into his memory as a beautiful treasure. Suddenly the man raised his head and their eyes met. Naruto was taken aback and then he heard the question: "why are you looking at me?"

The blond man parted his lips slightly in surprise and didn't know how to respond. He knew he had to react quickly, so he started to speak a little awkwardly, "sorry, it wasn't intentional... It just happened that I looked your way."

He could have sworn that he saw a slight smile on that seemingly expressionless face. And then smile disappeared, and the man looked at him for a second then added, "just like that, huh? I was feeling your gaze on me a little longer than that."

'What?'

By then, Naruto had managed not to blush, but after that he could no longer avoid it, and a slight reddening adorned his face. It was obvious that he was ashamed for a reason. Black haired man just smirked, and continued to read his book. Naruto watched him again and then decided to take a slightly riskier step because who knows when he will get an opportunity like this again. He was approaching his destination very quickly anyway.

He pulled out his business card and leaned a little closer to the man so he could hear him better: "My name is Naruto, if you want to have a little chat or go for a drink, here's my number."

Naruto felt stupid shortly after that. He thought he overdid with it.

But it was too late.

The man looked at him intrigued. He seemed a little as if he were considering whether to take the card or not. He looked at a piece of paper and then took it between his long pale fingers. He examined it then commented: "Aerobic trainer? Interesting..."

"Well, yeah... that's my job." Naruto smiled nervously.

Again the man looked at him with those piercing eyes and Naruto continued, "well, I'll be out soon. See you... maybe?"

The man did not answer but put the card in his pocket. Then he looked again at the nervous blond man and spoke, "well, glad to meet you, have a nice day." 

And he continued to read his book.

...

The third day had passed and Naruto had not seen that mysterious man since the day they 'met.' He was disappointed that the man didn't even tell him his own name. 

Now he knew, it is crazy that he held hopes to hear from him or maybe receive a text message. He was sure that the chances for that are very low.

Two more days had passed and nothing was happening. He hadn't seen him since then. He was almost sure that the man was avoiding him.

'Oh, well... It's not the end of the world, is it?'

He was having lunch in his kitchen, when he heard the sound of SMS. His heart jumped again, and he immediately went to check who was writing to him. The number was unknown and when he opened the message it said:

\- Hello. If you have time this weekend, we can go for that drink. Sasuke

Short, but clear, and Naruto was jumping around from happiness. He couldn't believe the man actually write to him. "So... his name is Sasuke?" 

A very nice name he thought. In fact, everything about that man was beautiful to him.

His heart started pounding hard in his chest. He was excited, overjoyed and smiling from ear to ear as he marched through the apartment from nervousness. 'What do I say? Where would it be best to set up a date?'

They managed to arrange it on Saturday night, in an elegant café about halfway to Naruto's work place. 

Naruto was nervous and also impatient and it was only Thursday. Butterflies in his stomach were going wild and he was unable to eat or do anything productive. If he could, he would take one day off, but he should plan it in advance. So, no chance.

He will somehow endure it.

Saturday night is not so far away.

...

It was finally Saturday. Naruto had the weekend off, so he started the day by running through the park. Afterwards he had a light breakfast and decided that he would choose the clothes he would wear that evening. He was searching for a long time for the perfect outfit, but found nothing. Nothing seemed good enough to him. But in the end he managed to find the right combination. He felt like many women who didn't know what to wear. 'At this moment I totally understand them...'

Then he watched a few episodes of his favorite series. And there was still plenty of time left.

He decided to tidy up the apartment a little.

When he was done, he went for a shower and ate a little.

Then he dressed and headed to the agreed place. He didn't want to be late so he decided it wouldn't be too bad if he was a little early.

...

He arrived at the café fifteen minutes earlier. He found some discreet place, a table for two, and settled down. The waitress, a young red-haired woman, came to serve him almost immediately: "Good evening. What would you like to have for a drink?"

"Good evening. I'd like to have a caffè latte."

"Of course. That's all?"

"For now, yes."

The waitress quickly distanced herself, and went to get him coffee.

After sleepless nights, Naruto thought having some caffeine was the best choice at the time. He didn't want to his tiredness suddenly come in way. He didn't want to miss his chances with a black-haired man. God forbid if he looks tired or disinterested. He need to be in full attention.

The coffee arrived, and still seven minutes were remaining to the agreed time. His nervousness became more and more overwhelming. He didn't know what to do with his arms. He started playing with the cup and the small packets of sugar he got with his coffee.

He didn't want to take the phone out of his pocket. Almost every half minute he looked at his wristwatch or the clock that was hanged on the wall. He looked around and saw several couples sitting and talking quietly to one another. The place was not crowded, which was a good thing. It really exuded a pleasant and relaxing atmosphere.

Only two more minutes.

Naruto began to wonder how long Sasuke would be late.

When he looked back at his watch a few seconds later, and looked up next time, he saw a black-haired man walking into a bar.

To Naruto, it seemed like time had stopped. That long waited moment finally came. Naruto swallowed hard and held his breath. Although he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes off him. He parted his lips unconsciously. Sasuke looked first to the right side then to the left and then in front of him and there he saw Naruto sitting at the table. He headed his way. His face didn't show any particular emotion like most of the times.

Naruto was still looking at him, thinking: 'oh my God, he is so beautiful... I think I will faint.' He stirred nervously in his chair as Sasuke approached.

When Sasuke finally approached the table, he paused and smirked. Then spoked, amused: "Your drool is dripping on the table."

Naruto closed his mouth and instinctively began to wipe his lips, though of course nothing dripped from them.

Is Sasuke teasing him...?

"...and you're staring at me, again."

Naruto cleared his throat and tried to collect himself a little. "Well, sorry. Again. I couldn't resist... what can I do when your occurrence is luring my attention."

Sasuke then smiled, genuinely.

Naruto stood up, like a real gentleman, and pulled out a chair so Sasuke could sit down. The black-haired man was a little surprised by the gesture, and spoke: "thank you". He sat down on the chair and waited for Naruto to return to his seat.

"Well, hello to you too... Sasuke."

"Hello. You've been long here?" Sasuke asked, pointing to a cup of coffee.

"Not long really... I just always prefer to come a little early. This time I took the opportunity to drink a dose of coffee that I missed during the day."

"Oh... okay."

Soon the waitress approached them and offered something to drink. Sasuke ordered espresso and Naruto orange juice.

The conversation was relaxed and Naruto completely got rid of the tension. Although at first they seemed to be very different, later on as the conversation unfolded between them, Naruto realized that they had much in common.

Also, another thing Naruto noticed was that Sasuke was a lot more emotional than it might seem to the ordinary observer. The reason for this was that Sasuke knew very well to control and hide his emotions, but when he felt safe enough he started to show them and did not hesitate to open up. Of course not completely, and with great caution.

Naruto really enjoyed Sasuke's company. They talked about almost everything, and time passed quickly. The whole four hours went by rapidly, and it looked like it passed less than an hour. Of course, Naruto didn't even once check his watch.

Only Sasuke checked his wristwatch and stated what time it was.  
"Whoa, time flew by quickly... not that I'm in a hurry to go home, but I see they're preparing to close soon."

When he mentioned it, Naruto also noticed that they were preparing to close. "Has it been so many hours?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, yes. Unfortunately."

"Oh..."

Naruto didn't want the night to end yet, and he didn't want to impose his ideas and invite Sasuke to some another place, or to his own apartment. He would very much like to, but he will leave it to the younger man, and let him decide what he wants to do next.

After a short pause, Sasuke took one last sip of his wine and suggested, "can we go to my place, if you want...?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I would like." Naruto replied again a little nervous. He was already getting ideas what they could do once they arrive in Sasuke's apartment. In his pants, his member stiffened at those thoughts.

...

Sasuke had a spacious two-bedroom apartment, furnished in an elegantly-modern style in natural tones.

"Sit where you want, make yourself at home. I'm going to get some wine glasses," he said when they entered inside the living room.

'Like at home, huh?' Naruto thought. He was there for the first time, after all. It's not that simple. He chose to sit on a smaller sofa instead of a larger one extending to his right.

The black-haired man quickly returned with two crystal glasses in his hands. He laid them on the table and took the red wine from his buffet. He slowly opened it and filled the glasses. He added one to Naruto and the other he took in his hand. He sat down next to the blond and asked, "Well, what can we toast?"

Naruto thought about it briefly. He didn't want to say something stupid. "Well, we can toast to our health. That we can continue to have such nice rendezvous...more often."

Sasuke looked at him and smiled. Then he replied: "Yes, I completely agree. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They took a sip while looking straight into their eyes. Naruto felt the butterflies in his stomach again. He saw that Sasuke's eyes had a special glow. That glow was present all evening, but at that moment it seemed to intensify. Naruto laid his glass on the table and Sasuke took a few more sips and laid down his glass too. They were sitting very close, and they slowly leaned toward each other and clasped their lips together in a kiss. They no longer had the desire to speak with words, but with kisses and touches.

They soon found themselves in Sasuke's bedroom, moaning and panting. Their bodies were covered in sweat, as Naruto penetrated Sasuke hard and fast. Sasuke's cries and moans brought him fast over the edge.

They made love almost until morning and then fell asleep, tired but in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last story with a slight delay. If I had more time this story would be even longer.  
> It really was a great challenge to write stories for every prompt, a few times I thought I'd give up, but somehow I managed to make it to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading them at least a little bit.  
> If you like, you can write which of the stories you liked the most. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support. ❤
> 
> PS. English is not my native language, so I'm looking for beta. If someone is interested, let me know.


End file.
